You still care
by AnimesHopeAndLove
Summary: Yata thought Mikoto would be the one to buy him a present. However, he was surprised when it proved to be someone else, someone unexpected. Crappy summary. It's a Christmas fanfic okay? XD


Hey hey hey! So yeah I deleted my K fanfic because I wasn't really feeling it. So I wrote this one-shot as an apology. Honestly I should have gotten more into the story so it's my fault, not you guys'.

Merry Christmas! I hope this one shot will be good enough. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Going hunting for Strains. That was the last thing he honestly needed. Especially when he was going hunting with <span>him<span>. Yata didn't know what he did to God, or to his King for that matter, but he hoped they would both forgive him soon.

He was currently standing with Fushimi in an alleyway, waiting for a certain Strain to show up. The black haired boy didn't look too pleased to be here either. He kept adjusting his glasses every two minutes, a clear sign that he would rather be anywhere but here.

The blue and red kings had agreed to spend Christmas together. However, their clansmen would have to capture a few dangerous Strains first by groups. Later in the night the celebrations would come.

Yata was holding on tightly to his bat. He wasn't waiting for the Strain, oh no. He was waiting for Fushimi to dare insult him. Then, he'd have a good reason to take out his stress and anger on the blue.

Minutes flew by. None of the two said a thing, which caused the tension to grow. Finally, cracking, Yata sighed in exasperation.

"Fuck my life!"

"I can't believe I'm actually agreeing with you, Mi~sa—"

"Finish your sentence and I swear I'll knock you out," the vanguard warned.

". . . ~ki," Fushimi mumbled.

He knew Yata always kept his promises and he didn't want to lose his life right now.

"I wonder why we're even doing this," the chestnut haired boy thought out loud.

"So they can buy us our presents idiot. I bet that king of yours won't even bother to buy any of you anything."

"Mind saying that again!? I believe in Mikoto-san."

Fushimi let out a small scoff, half smirking.

"You believe too much, dear Misaki. You believe in too much people, may I add."

Yata was left speechless. That was a smart remark that, indeed, described him. He did believe in too many people and they all eventually let him down. His head dropped instantly. What a nice way to start Christmas day.

Suddenly, a scream was heard. A girl ran past them, followed by Himori and Andy, the only two blues that had had the permission to stay together. The two immediately understood the girl was a Strain and chased after her.

"She seems inoffensive," Himori yelled so his voice could be heard through the wind.

"Killing her will not be necessary."

The Strain swerved right. The guys had to stop so they didn't run into a wall then backed up and dashed in the alleyway. The girl was now trapped in between them and a dead-end. She turned around, eyes wide in horror.

"C-Calm down," Andy said in between breaths, panting.

"We don't want you any harm. Now tell us, what's your name?"

She hesitated, looking for a way out of this. Seemingly, there wasn't any. She sighed.

"Nina."

Yata eyed her up and down, his cheeks heating up. He shut his eyelids trying to discreetly walk away. But Fushimi saw him and so, grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay.

"Not so fast Misaki."

He groaned and sent the black haired boy a glare.

"L-Let me go."

"You're staying here."

Andy laughed at their antics. These two never failed to remind him of a couple that keeps fighting, although they had been married for twenty years. Even Nina giggled, which caused them to direct their gazes towards her. She stopped, nervousness gaining her. A kunai knife materialized in her hand, glowing a faint white light.

"Wow. You can do that!?" Andy asked.

"Uh. . . Yeah."

"What else can you do?" Himori asked.

"I-I can also read people's minds."

"Cool! Hey what am I thinking of right now?"

Andy was as excited as a little kid getting his presents. His eyes were twinkling with joy and amusement.

"Chocolate," Nina replied, her kunai disappearing.

She was beginning to feel comfortable around these boys. She picked up on each of their thoughts and burst out laughing when it was Yata's turn.

"W-Why is she laughing?" he stuttered.

"It seems she was reading your mind," Fushimi told him, amused.

The vanguard' cheeks darkened if that was possible. The last he wanted was another Strain reading his brain. Anna had already taken care of that.

"Well what do you want from me?"

"We were just making sure you weren't a potential danger to our city," Fushimi said.

"You have. So, can I leave?"

Yata nodded frantically. That was enough to make his blush disappear. An idea then popped into Nina's head. As she walked past him, she made sure her hand touched his ever so slightly. She leaned in and whispered:

"I'll see you around, pretty boy."

Then, she was gone. Yata was flabbergasted. Now, he knew one thing for sure. Girls are scary. But Nina. . . He checked his pocket, only to find a piece of paper delicately resting there. Great now he was falling for a Strain. What a wonderful way to start Christmas.

* * *

><p>The Red Clan and Scepter 4 members had gathered in the HOMRA bar. It was about 6 pm and they were all excited to get their presents. Yata most of all. His hazel orbs never left Mikoto, not one bit. The King however seemed to be in an intense staring contest with Munakata, while Izumo and Seiri chatted.<p>

"Time to open presents everyone!" Totsuka shouted, to which his comrades responded by cheering loudly.

The blues stayed quiet. The first to receive her present was Anna. It was a big dollhouse, decorated with bows and red marbles. For once, a smile stretched her lips and she hugged Totsuka tightly.

Next up was none other then Mikoto. It was a new sleeveless jacket, black, made of leather but slightly tighter than the other one, which emphasized his muscles. He gave Izumo a small pat to the back as a way to thank him.

One by one, each clansmen got their gifts, blues and reds, all content. Last one was Yata.

He unwrapped the present quickly and let out a small gasp.

"Wow."

It was a new skateboard, light grey with black wheels. On the top, there was a design of a lion, mouth wide open made of real silver that shone whenever the light hit it. On the back, his name was written in silver as well, with a hint of gold and red.

Then, he frowned when he found no name whatsoever to give him a hint as to who got him this beauty. His eyes scanned the hole room and he was disappointed when Mikoto shook his head.

"But I never told anyone I wanted this skate, except for—"

Realization hit him like a slap across the face. He stood up and made his way outside, where Fushimi was sitting on the steps, staring at the colorful Christmas tree set in front of the doors.

Yata sat next to him.

"So you still care don't you?"

"I simply want you to know you can't trust in people that haven't known you as long as I have."

"You do care."

Yata smirked and his next actions threw even him off guard. He wrapped an arm over Fushimi's shoulders, pulling him close to him. The latter was quite annoyed and surprised. Those feelings soon faded and he found himself enjoying being close to Yata, like back in the days when they were still friends.

"Hey Saruhiko?"

"Hm?"

"Since tomorrow we will go back to being enemies, why not do something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Like pulling pranks on people. Oh and I can teach you how to skate."

Fushimi couldn't say no to this offer.

"Race you to the park!" Yata said, hoping on his new skateboard.

"Tch, cheater."

And so, as the others were partying inside the bar, the two were off to amazing adventures. This moment was the best present they could wish for.

* * *

><p>And done. Cheesy ending, I know. We'll again, Merry Christmas everyone!<p> 


End file.
